pixies_secret_agency_psafandomcom-20200216-history
Sam Winchester
Samuel "Sam" Winchester is a hunter and a Man of Letters, along with his older brother Dean, and is one of the main protagonists of the show Supernatural. After the death of his mother, Mary, him and his brother Dean set out to kill the demon that had killed her, Azazel. After killing him, the two brothers continue to hunt and kill demons and other supernatural creatures. The brothers have been summoned to Club Penguin island multiple times to investigate paranormal activity, some which were reported by the PSA. They've acquainted themselves with the agents, and often come to the island to visit them. They are one of their longest living friends, as most of the people the Winchesters befriend usually die or disappear. Biography Early Life Sam Winchester was born on May 2, 1983 to John and Mary Winchester in Lawrence, Kansas, being their second child. He's four years younger than his older brother Dean. When Sam was exactly six months old, on November 2, 1983, Mary was killed in his nursery by the Yellow-Eyed demon, Azazel. After Mary walked into Sam's nursery while Azazel was feeding the infant demon blood to turn him into one of the special children, she was killed. He has developed slight mental trauma due to this day and doesn't like Halloween. Infant Sam is saved from the fire when his father takes him out of his crib and gives him to a four year old Dean, who then carries him outside. John attempts to save his wife, but ultimately fails. He becomes somewhat emotionally unstable. Sam and Dean spent their childhood moving from town to town while their father looked for the supernatural being that had killed their mother. He trains his sons in hunting and kills anything supernatural he comes across. Sam was left in the care of Dean as soon as able. Soon Dean grew old enough to go on hunts with John, so Sam was left alone. Sam believed his mother had died in a car accident until he turned 8 years old. He also believed his father was a travelling salesman. Upon becoming 8, Sam found his father's journal. He demanded Dean to explain, so he confirmed the existence of the paranormal. Sam eventually went to Stanford University, but was unable to return to his family, as John had forbade him from returning. While there, he had a long-term relationship with Jess, who is later killed by the same demon that killed his mother. A year later, their father got closer in looking for the thing that killed their mom. He left Dean to hunt solo. A few years later, when John went missing, Dean fetched Sam from Stanford so they could both go looking for him. This is when the series starts. ''Supernatural'' The brothers hunt down mystical creatures and urban legends like the Wendigo, folklore's Bloody Mary, and Shapeshifters. Along the way, Sam began to realize he had certain powers within him. He began to have visions of the future and a kind of telekinesis that allowed him to move objects with his mind. They reunited with their father, and encounter Azazel. He's possessing their father, but Sam doesn't kill him while he has the chance. John gets angry at this. However, afterwards they get into a car crash which almost kills Dean. John sacrifices himself for his son, dying and letting Dean live after a deal with Azazel. The brothers continue hunting for Azazel, and finally kill him, with the assistance of John, whom escaped Hell. Sam realizes he died and Dean sold his soul to bring him back. He was only one year to live before he goes to Hell. Sam is angry and hurt to know his brother's incoming fate, but promises Dean he will save him no matter what it takes. Club Penguin While hunting a trickster in Colorado, Sam and Dean were teleported to the island of Club Penguin. After wandering around for several hours, they met up with Castiel, who was visiting his friend Gracie. With the PSA's assistance, they hunted down and killed the Trickster, and the brothers were sent back home. They frequently visit the island to help the PSA with paranormal cases. In October 2015, Pixie called on Sam and Dean to assist the PSA in defeating an evil witch who had long ago sworn revenge against Gary's family, due to Garianna imprisoning her in Pengdora's Box. The brothers soon realized the the witch was not their only problem however, as several malevolent ghosts had also been freed from the box. Trivia *Pixie has a crush on Sam, which has led to Gary having something of a rivalry with him. Category:Penguins Category:Males Category:Characters Category:Crossover Characters